


Remind

by swordbenihime



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Smoking, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordbenihime/pseuds/swordbenihime
Summary: Zeke Yeager x Reader x Levi (past)
Relationships: Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Kudos: 74





	Remind

_You thought Levi Ackerman is a monster. You sensed the danger as well as all his good looks and his aura that attracted you. When his cold gaze crossed in your eyes, it suddenly went cold, as if cold water was pouring from one neck to your back. Your breaths were superficial, your heart rate increased.You took a big sip of drink to calm down._

_You slowly stepped towards the bar. You put the glass in your hand on the counter; you kindly told the bartender your new request. You could feel a pair of eyes wandering.He was looking at you because you had watched him for about an hour from the wall you leaned against. It was impossible for him not to notice. You already did it for him to notice.  
_

_The glass of the drink was again in your fingers. You put the glass between your lips, your eyes staring at your navy blue eyes.You felt like I was drinking him with every sip.You knew what this gesture was implying. You thought that someone as old as Levi might understand. Indeed, the dark blue eyes suddenly darkened.  
_

_You deliberately took your gaze away from him and stared at one of the most handsome men in the bar. You remembered his name was Jean. You observed him while you were here.He like a very beautiful girl,name is Mikasa, but Mikasa loves Eren like crazy.Jean's gaze met you, too. You might like someone else, but everyone would need someone else to quench their desires. Jean's gaze examining his body proved that._

_When you turned your head back again, the forward-looking dark blue eyes looked at you once more. To surprise him, you smiled silently.You were laughing inside of it this time when you noticed that the expression on your face had changed.  
_

_He had taken the last sip of his drink and, unkindly, dropped the glass glass on the counter. Slowly stepped down from his chair and slowly started walking towards him, and you were watching Jean, who was looking at your face in surprise.You felt a hand on the bench that you leaned against. You hardly held yourself so as not to be startled when you felt the tip of one finger behind you._

_"All you've done since you've been here is to run your eyes over my male soldiers."_

_You gave him a quick glance. His needling and cold voice disgusted yourself. You raised your eyebrow and pointed to Jean with your head. You said in a melodic voice tone, "Same goes for some of your soldiers, Captain." You were aware that it made him angry. It would work.He pulled his hand off the counter; he gave the bartender another order. When I felt his warm breath on his neck, you closed your eyes for a short while. You knew he did it on purpose.With the order that came, he took his lips to the glass bottle. He was drinking without breathing. Your eyes were caught by the his neck, his throat. The way he swallow hypnotized you. You turned his gaze back to his face.You bit your lips at the thought that came to your mind._

_This movement must have caught his attention when he had taken a break from his drink. He had placed the bottle on the counter. His navy blue eyes were carefully scanning your face.He told you, "Don't show your thoughts that much." His voice was different, unlike his usual tone, as if he was trying to understand you, unravel your feelings._

...

As your eyes opened, you pulled the blanket covered more to yourself. You had no idea how you got here or how long you had slept. As if your eyes had closed a long time ago and had just opened. you covered your eyes with your hand.

Suddenly you remembered the dream you remembered. Actually it was not a dream; it was a memory. It was the kind you wouldn't want to remember. You didn't want to think of Levi once more; you didn't want to remember it. You got angry with yourself as you remember the hands that were running around your body. You shouldn't have felt like that. He would have split your body into two parts without any hesitation. You should have known that he had no pity.

Suddenly you noticed the smell of cigarettes in the room. It was strange because you don't smoke. Maybe the window was left open or there might be a fire somewhere. Your gaze wandered through the room as he pulled his hand out of his eyes. When you met, you suddenly couldn't stop you from shaking. How long has he been here? Has he watched you all night while you slept? How did he get in the room? Or was this your room?

After a while you realized that it was not yours, but it was too late. You slept peacefully in his bed. You didn't understand why he brought you here. But you still felt happy inside. You couldn't prevent these feelings.The pillow and white sheets you put on your head smelled just like him.

His tired gray gaze was examining his face. He looked at your messy hair; your puffy eyes;dry lips. While you were asleep, he could do anything he wanted to you, but he had lit a cigarette, quietly listened to your breathing, exhaled in anguish, extinguished his cigarette on the ashtray.

While he was leaning against the wall this time, he put his hands into his pocket. He pointed slightly with his head to you. "I think you were having a pleasant dream?" he said in a different voice,but you could notice the disapproving attitude under the tone of his voice. You shook your head slightly, bowed your head forward. "No; actually was a nightmare. "

“Oh?” he said mockingly.His voice was enough to close your eyes. You heard the slow steps coming towards you.You heard the slow steps coming towards you.Your eyes opened once more. Your eyes first met with his tie. As you gently raised his head you met his handsome face. You were watching him with admiration. He looked so charming in his uniform that you could hardly control himself.It is a whole with everything.Zeke Yeager is a difficult man to resist.

“So it was a nightmare,” he said in beautiful voice. His intense gaze seemed to pierce your body. Being exposed to these looks made things even more difficult. Your eyes began to close uncounciously, you brought your face closer to him. Your lips were so close to him that you could feel his breath on your face. Your eyes suddenly widened, gray eyes narrowed slightly as if waiting for an answer from you.

"He." He said, without stopping himself. He did not want to remember his name again. Zeke was feeling these strange feelings for the first time. "What did he do to you?" He asked unwillingly. Zeke was trying to understand, to solve something. How did he look? Did he run his sword-holding hands through your body? He wanted to know the answers to all these questions.

"Captain Zeke."you whispered.You knew he was talking about Levi. You didn't want to tell him what you went through. You could tell anyone, but Zeke wouldn't. You felt helpless against the tired gray gaze. He put his hand on his hand. You wanted to feel his skin, taste the warmth of his body. You needed this to forget, to keep ahead.

"Help me." Your lips were close together with the spilled words. You were forced to look at his face with the strong hand gripping your chin. His thumb was caressing your lower lip with slow movements. "Don't worry." He said when his lips came a little closer. I'll remind you who exactly you are. "

You moaned slightly as his lips met with yours. He kissed calmly but adroitly. Unlike Levi, he was not in a hurry; he knew what he was doing. His soft lips was crushing your lips; his teeth were between yours. He smiled quietly across your light moans. One hand went to your hair on the nape and pulled slightly. His movement made you split your lips. His tongue slid slowly inward on your lips; it began to circle in every corner of your mouth. He tasted you more every second. You wrapped your arms around his neck; you pressed him to yourself. The other hand went to your waist. His fingers were caressing your skin over shirt. He leaned towards you while pulling his own body a little on it, making you lie on the bed, while he was spreading your legs with one knee. You couldn't oppose him; you had spread your legs a little more.

His hand on your waist went between your legs; his fingers were in your pants.You groaned slightly against the hands in your pants, your head dropped back. Long fingers skilfully hovered over you. One long finger entered; pain spread all over your face. You held the sheet under your hand tightly. You groaned loudly this time as a second finger slipped into it. Your head dropped slightly forward; you met Zeke's gaze. He hit hard at the same point, and he was not pulling his gaze from your face.". The biggest thing you've taken into so far is just my two fingers? ”His humiliation in his voice was actually to Levi, not to you. His fingers were still hitting the same sensitive spot, with a rhythmic movement. Your lips were parted; your eyes went backwards. It was the first time you had the feeling of your stomach upwards. You pressed your legs together; you were tightened between his fingers.His lips were closed on your lips when your vision darkened. Your voice disappeared in his mouth. You kissed him without thinking again. Your fingers were in his tie. You unfastened it as you pulled the tie from side to side.He quickly unbuttoned his shirt; your hands were hovering on his back, while Zeke kissed your neck gave bruises, taking off your blouse with one hand.When he stopped suddenly, your eyes met each other.The fingers you just took inside yourself,he put them in his mouth.You opened your lips to speak, but he closed his eyes.He groaned slightly as he cleaned his fingers. "If I knew you were so sweet, I would look for an excuse to put you in this bed every day."

You groaned gently in response to his words.There were no more words to speak; your logic was gone. Zeke unbuckled his belt, lowered his pants and underwear together.He wrapped your legs around his waist, grabbed your wrists and fixed it above your head.His tongue was moving around the nipple in a circular motion, and as he pushed himself into it, he had bitten your nipple between his teeth.

"So tell me.Do you still in a conflict with yourself.Do you know who you are?"

He had given you a few seconds to get used to. He knew from the expression on your face that you had never felt this full before. You wanted to answer the question he asked you, but you didn't even have the strength to open your eyes. His accelerating rhythms weakened your legs. One leg fell from his waist.Fingers wrapped around your ankle raised the leg even higher this time. Zeke had slowed his movements but pushed himself deeper. "Fuck."he groaned,he said as his hips hit you slowly.Your muscles around him were contracted; you were tightening his cock."I didn't expect to you cum so soon."He said towards you. You cum strong once again. Your whole body trembles; you bite your lips to hide your moans.You pulled Zeke towards you as the hand holding your wrists was pulled away.

Although you didn't even know how many times later, Zeke had finally came. He couldn't stop his moaning as he pulled himself away from you; he buried his lips on your breasts to suppress his muffled moan. His lips carelessly sucked and kissed your bare skin.Even though he noticed that your skin was turning purple, he continued this.

“Now I know who I am.”you whispered.Your hands were slowly combing his blond hair, while Zeke pulled his body towards him with his arms wrapped around your body. “That's good.” he said into your ear."Otherwise, tomorrow you would have to explain to everyone why you can't sit on your ass."

Zeke smiled cheerfully as his words made your whole body tremble with fear. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. But it would be hard for you to spread your legs all night."

While you were struggling with your thoughts, he wrapped his arms tightly. Your eyes were closed with the tiredness you felt; you fell asleep after a short while, and Zeke was still listening to your breathing; quietly thinking about what had just happened.The jealousy he felt had been alleviated for a little while.


End file.
